


【錘盾】Help you,Fuck you

by lancanghua



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 錘盾 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thor/Steve Rogers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancanghua/pseuds/lancanghua
Summary: 藥物老梗……文章名字沒實際意義……





	【錘盾】Help you,Fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> 藥物老梗……  
> 文章名字沒實際意義……

Hydra真的很頑固，就像他們說的，砍掉一個頭，還有第二個頭會長出來，復仇者們好像一直閑不下來。

儅耳麥裏傳來Steve一聲悶哼的時候，Natasha眉頭瞬間皺起：“Steve，怎麽了？”

“沒事，不小心被背後偷襲，中了一針針劑，不過針劑上無任何説明，等結束后需要Banner來檢查一下。”Steve皺了下眉頭，反手拔下肩背部的針劑放進了口袋，裏面的藥物已經沒了，steve知道都被打進了自己的身體。

清掃戰場時，Natasha先找到了Steve，憑藉第六感，Natasha覺得這跟針劑沒有那麽簡單：“Steve，你確定沒事嗎？我擔心Hydra有陰謀。”

“暫時沒事Natasha，現在我還感覺不到有什麽異樣，相信Banner可以搞定。”

“那好吧，隨意注意自己的身體情況，如果有……”Natasha還沒説完，耳麥裏就傳來Tony的聲音：“Cap.，Nat.，Friday剛才檢測到一段錄像，嗯，有點棘手，發Nat.手機了，看一下，Cap.這是關於你的。”

Tony話音剛落，她就聽到手機傳來短訊的提示聲，打開視頻就看到一個Hydra的圖標，然後聽到了一段讓Steve眉頭越來越深的語音：“針劑如何？這個時間點快要有反應了吧Captain America， Captain America代表的是美國形象和精神，如果你受損，那麽會怎樣？針劑裏還包含了有最新納米技術的追蹤元素，不要想著能逃脫，你知道，我們無孔不入，期待著一場將要到來的全球盛宴，Hail Hydra。”

“Natasha，真的不簡單，我被攝入了追蹤劑和還不知道是什么，但是一定是有損形象，搞不好還會擊垮我的藥物。”

“Steve，能讓你形象受損并且能擊垮你，我實在想不到什麽能通過注射就能讓你形象受損的，不過絕不可能是什麽控制擠，那對你不適用。”

“我們快點回去，我相信我的身體四倍血清可以抵抗住，呃……”Steve卻突然支撐不住，單膝跪在了地上。

“Steve……”

“Cap.？”

“Captain？”

耳機裏傳來其他人擔心的聲音，Natasha快步上去蹲下看著Steve，Steve額頭上已經出現了一層薄汗。

“唔”突然閒身體裏猛然出現的一股讓Steve尤其驚訝的悸動，讓Steve有些控制不住的出聲：“Natasha，我大概知道是什麽了。”

隨著Steve臉色越發紅潤，Natasha心裏不好的預感成真。

“Tony，快點過來，帶Steve先走！”Natasha呼喚著Tony，心裏的警鈴卻越發響亮：“你的四倍血清，看起來衹會激發藥物發作，而且也是倍數激發，而不能抵抗。”

“嗯，我們在北非，回到最安全的Stark大廈按照超音速也要幾小時，呃……我可能堅持不住……”儘管身體内的悸動衝擊的猶如海嘯浪潮，Steve依舊咬牙努力控制了，可是身體的顫抖預示著Steve撐不了多久。

“Cap.，我已經傳送及時訊息給了Banner，堅持住……Friday也已經開始在分析最佳方案……”實際看著Steve現在的情況，Tony知道，這次他們的Cap.遇到的麻煩比以往任何時候都要難以解決，萬惡的Hydra。

正當Tony和Natasha要扶起Steve儘快離開這裏時，一陣强烈的旋風掃過，金髮碧眼的神祗已經站在面前。

“Thor？”

“地球的朋友們，剛才我去了總部，被告知你們在這裏。吾友，你怎麽了？”打完招呼就發現Steve單跪在地上，身上還在隱隱發抖，上前單手托起Steve，眼神裏帶著不解。卻在扶起Steve時，Steve腿軟了一下，向前晃去，Thor由扶改爲單手環著Steve肩膀。

“Thor，暫時解釋不了那麽多，Steve被Hydra用了藥物注射，需要立即送到安全的地方。”Natasha思考了一秒鐘，迅速分析著：“Thor，麻煩你立刻送Steve去Stark總部，Banner已經等著了，儘快幫Steve解決藥物問題，我們會晚些到，Steve就拜托給你了。”

“好的。”語音剛落，Thor已經帶著人消失。

儘管Steve的意志很堅强，可是現在的情況，Steve覺得自己已經開始恍惚，身體開始發燙，呼吸閒都是熱氣，猶如高燒時的氣息，Steve作為一個要一百嵗的老處男，不明白，爲何不是女人，自己的後方卻開始發潮，甚至能感覺到衣服漸漸濕潤。Thor胸前盔甲的冰涼感，讓Steve迫不及待地依偎上去，嗓音裏控制不住的漏出一句低吟。

“吾友？”Thor感受到胸前的動靜，低頭看到的是和平時完全不一樣的Captain，沒了平日的硬朗，多了一分根本在Captain America身上不會出現的柔弱。

“Thor，有沒有安全的地方，讓我一個人呆著，我……我不想回到Stark大廈……不想被其他人看到……我的……這個樣子……即使是Stark大廈，我也擔心暫時會被Hydra入侵，而未被……未被發現……Thor……”Steve的手臂攀附在Thor的肩上，努力仰起頭，訴述著自己的想法和安排，口中的熱氣噴在Thor的下巴上，Thor甚至感覺這潮濕的熱度帶著一種迫不及待與渴望，儘管Steve還能清晰的講話，但是碧藍的眼神卻開始迷茫。

“吾友，雖然具體不知道到底怎麽回事，我知道哪裏安全，凡人無法到達。”

“Asgard？”

曾經Jean被帶到Asgard，人類可以被自己帶入，Thor決定帶著Steve去，不管Steve發生什麽事，Asgard凡人無法企及，對於Steve來説，安全至極。Thor抱著Steve沒有落在彩虹橋，直接降落在臥室門口，門口的侍衛只來得及問候一句陛下，便只聽到他們陛下臥室大門的關門聲。

Steve已經開始控制不住自己的聲音，身體迸發出來的情欲讓Steve無處釋放，下身的潮濕以及硬挺，讓Steve越發的難受，緊身的制服勒的Steve覺得難過卻又舒服，被Thor放在床上的瞬間，就開始全身蜷縮，雙腿并攏的想要摩擦腿間的不快。發抖的手指想要拆去身上的衣服，卻衹能稍微弄散脖頸処的領子，全身的力氣似是被藥物吞噬。

“吾友，你現在非常不對勁，這種情況我雖然沒有見過，但是你全身散發出的一種神態信息讓我覺得非常不好……我在神的派對上見過……雖然比較冒犯，但是和那些女神在渴求男神的時候很像。”

“Thor……”Steve還在和自己的衣服做掙扎，Thor看得出Steve真的很難受，幫著把上衣解開，便聽到了一聲吁嘆。

“吾友，”Thor扶起Steve，拍著已經發燙并且滿面潮紅的臉，試圖讓Steve再清醒一些：“我去幫你找一個女天神，呃……看起來你需要一位來解決你的問題。”

冰涼的手拍在Steve的臉上，讓Steve感到舒爽，握著Thor的手，臉卻不住的貼著摩擦，似是這點涼度可以消去身體裏的熱火。Steve恢復的一點意識，讓Steve又掙扎開：“抱歉Thor，我的四倍……血清，呃，加重了藥物的原發作效力……但是還請你幫我一下，把我丟在冰涼的水裏……嗯……也許會有些作用。”

儅Steve全身被脫去，赤條條的放在浴室滿滿神域冷水的浴缸后，Thor便出去等著，他的朋友不願找女神幫忙，希望這冷水真的可以如他所説，對他有幫助。

儅Thor坐在沙發上，思考著，是否需要再找個醫生過來以防萬一的時候，卻聽到浴室一聲巨響，趕緊推開門，卻看到復仇者的隊長，全身赤裸的摔倒在光滑的猶如大理石的地板上。

“Steve！”不顧身上還有水，Thor抱起他放在一旁的洗漱台上：“怎麽了?”

要放開Steve檢查，卻被Steve緊緊抱住。

“哈……呃……我撐不住了……我很難受……”環在脖頸的手臂，讓Thor這般神祗都覺得有些疼痛，Steve的臉在Thor露出的脖頸処摩擦，連帶著嘴裏的熱氣，燙的Thor都覺得自己身上的溫度開始升高。

“Steve，我幫你找醫生過來，Asgard的醫生，無所不能。”

想轉身，腰背卻被Steve强有力的腿環住，Thor甚至能隔著盔甲感受到頂著自己腰部的屬於男性的熾熱與硬挺，Steve已經控制不住的開始摩擦Thor兵力冷硬的盔甲，似乎這能讓他好受些。

“幫幫我……”Steve的語氣裏帶上了渴求：“幫幫我……嗯……”腰部聳動的動作大了起了，劇烈的情潮讓他控制不住，甚至是在冰冷金屬盔甲上摩擦到快要破皮。

“嗨，吾友，你還能認清我是誰嗎？”使勁拿開繞在脖頸処的手臂，Thor捧著面前人的臉，面前人的眼神裏的清明幾乎被吞噬殆盡。

“T……Th……Thor……”微微偏頭，張開喘息想要散去體内熱氣的Steve，舌尖碰到了神祗的拇指指腹，而後控制不住一般開始舔舐，而後又掙扎開：“抱……抱歉……Thor……啊……”一股突然冲躰的潮欲，讓Steve突然向前挺起了腰腹，綳緊了全身曲綫，死死的抱住了Thor。

如果不是美國隊長，Steve堅持不到現在，但是如果不是美國隊長，體内血清想要抵抗藥物，卻又因爲四倍血清，放大了藥物作用感官，Steve也不會如現在這般難受。

Thor還要再説什么的時候，被帶著燙人熱度的唇齒覆蓋了，Thor能體會到身前人的迫切，帶著野獸般的渴望，似乎要把眼前的人吞之入腹，粘膩的舌隨著熱氣進入了Thor驚訝半張的嘴，似乎遠遠不夠，Steve整個身體都想要嵌進面前人的懷抱。

使勁掰開面前金髮的頭顱，眼睛裏的碧藍被潮欲覆蓋，沒了清明，誰都不會想到平時禁欲的隊長，此時衹是個情欲折磨的普通人。

“Steve，我是誰？”

“Thor？”帶著劇烈的喘息，似是不確定一聲Thor：“Thor？嗯……Thor……求求你？”

Steve知道了此時的自己徹底敗給了藥物帶來的情欲，腦袋裏還在思索自己會被藥物折磨致死還是如何的時候，自己環抱的神祗已經吻上了自己。

唇舌的交纏，帶著這個神屬性一般的侵略性，像是獸一般。已經無力的Steve嘴巴微張著，來不及吞嚥的津液，從嘴角滑落，地落在兩人之間，拉出一道長長的絲綫。

把Steve放在屬於Thor陛下的私人臥床上，Thor褪去一身衣服，結實的肌肉曲綫，要比Steve還要强健，剛俯下身附上Steve，身下的人便迫不及待地纏上來，健壯的腿換上Thor精裝的腰，不自覺地聳動著，Thor在想，等清醒過來的Steve會不會自殺，比自己還要古板，墨守成規的美國隊長是否受的住他這樣求愛的樣子。

似乎不滿身上的人的分神，Steve循著感覺，重新吻上了身上的人的唇，不滿的哼出聲。身上那一処似乎湧出的液體更多了些，由内而外吐著，不自覺的收縮著後方的穴口，甚至開始發癢，Steve手開始不受控制的向下，要伸手進去，似乎要去抓那個癢處。

“嗯……很奇怪……癢……好癢……”

Thor隨著Steve的手向下看去，Steve已經一隻手指插入自己的后穴，後穴急劇的收縮吞吐，還留著透明的液體。

這種事情，似乎不管神還是人，都是一種天生本能。

取代Steve自己的手指，Thor插入一指，別人的手指要比自己進入的更深，Steve控制不住的低吟，不滿一根手指般，后穴吞吐的速度有些快，精瘦的腰腹也像是不滿意而又渴求般動作。

溫熱潮濕的后穴讓Thor再加一根手指都不成任何問題，慢慢探索，抽插，讓Steve不受控制開始大聲呻吟，又有不滿一般哼唧出聲。

“哈……哈……嗯……Th……Thor……不夠……很難受……”手指帶不來滿足感，依舊强烈的空虛感和情潮帶來的癢，讓Steve覺得再沒有什麽足夠的東西進來自己體内，自己會被折磨致死。

Steve的神態和祈求囈語，讓Thor也開始硬的發疼，神活千年，也不曾如此。

“Thor，拜托，請進來……這種難受比被子彈打穿身體還難受……Thor……啊……呃……好癢，好難受，我覺得我大概要死了…… ”

“Steve……”

“Please……Thor……”Steve開始雙手握住自己的脖頸。

“Steve！”

“對不起……我覺得這已經不是我了……啊……”身體與内心的雙重折磨，讓Steve覺得死去就行了，眼角甚至流出了眼淚，在Steve的記憶裏，就連James和Peggie離去時，都沒有出現。

掰開Steve的雙手，Thor俯下身，給了Steve一個深吻：“我會幫你，但請你不要如此，你依舊是偉大的Captain，依舊是復仇者的Leader，依舊是我Thor，son of Odin的朋友。”

撐開Steve的雙腿，歸身嵌入雙腿之間，沉下腰，粗長的硬挺進入Steve早就渴望吞入的后穴，粗長頂入，讓Steve發出滿足的慰嘆，后穴緊緊的纏住Thor，似乎是害怕下一秒會離去。緊致的包裹讓Thor倒吸一口氣，這種感覺可比喝上一瓶Asgard最陳年的烈酒還要好！

慢慢抽動著，經過那發癢的地方，猶如鵝毛輕撫，讓Steve無法去除那份折磨難耐：“啊……難受……請快點……請重點……請重重的……”

Thor以前從沒想過和一個男人發生關係，可是身下這個男人，Steve Rogers，這個美國隊長，居然滿帶淫欲的臉和嗓音在請求自己快點，重一點fuck him的時候，Thor覺得最美好的女神也滿足不了這種似乎帶給靈魂深處的震顫。

沉下腰身，后穴與硬挺完美的包裹契合，讓Thor快速的動了起來，猶如電動馬達般進入，退出，每一次都重重的頂在Steve的最深處。狠狠摩擦癢處，快感帶來的極至的震顫，讓Steve直接射了出來，后穴劇烈的收縮，讓Thor差點把持不住。

濃稠的精液噴在兩人的腰腹，甚至因爲高潮的到來，濺到了挺腰起身的Steve臉上，淫靡的景象，讓Thor甚至覺得自己又脹大硬了幾分。

放大倍數藥物帶來的反應，讓Steve又開始硬了起來，Thor停在身體裏的感覺很不舒服，想讓他一直動下去。

“呃……嗯……”不自覺的抬臀，貼著Thor，有一瞬間，Steve大概想，輸給本性也沒什麽吧，因爲腦袋裏蹦出的是想讓Thor fuck死自己，沉溺在性愛裏，這真的不是正常的自己了。

察覺到Steve的動作，Thor突然覺得，其實Steve其實是個尤物，不，以前也覺得是個尤物，不過是在戰鬥和人格上，這次確實完全認爲是在性愛上，Captain America是個性愛尤物，自己開始有些食髓知味了，這很危險。

快速的抽插和研磨，變換著角度，Steve突然一聲拔高的尖叫呻吟，讓Thor開始停留某一點，并且持續撞擊，如電流繫過，如潮水覆蓋衝擊的快感讓Steve持續不斷的呻吟，高叫，無法控制，快感侵襲而致無法閉合的嘴，不斷流出津液，脚背綳直，被Thor架住的雙腿開始劇烈的抖動，搭不住的掉落在床上，大腿張開，擡眼就能看到Thor的巨大在快速的進出，淫靡，色情。

Thor抱起已經被情欲控制的Steve，猶如坐在Thor巨大上一般，讓Steve陷得更深，如果男人有子宮，勢必已經插入進去了，Steve覺得自己要被捅穿了。

“Steven！”一聲低吼，Thor狠狠的抱住Steve，精液釋放，灌滿后穴，精液噴薄的衝擊，讓Steve再次高潮。

略微停息，Thor的臉被一雙手附上，Steve碧藍的眼裏直視著他，眼神裏是恢復了些許的清明，臉上依舊是情欲高潮帶來的紅潤和性感。

“Steven，你好些了嗎？”

“Thor……”

“嗯？吾友？”

“Please fuck me，I want you inside me。”


End file.
